I rather like you
by AmIDelis
Summary: Well, it's just a small date, Ryuzaki wouldn't go paranoid over it, will he?


**This is a short story I did, with a favorite ship of mine. I felt like writing something funny and cute at the same time. **

**Again, nothing is mine.**

There are things about Ryuzaki that I like a lot even if first I think gross about him.

He has the habit of firstly picking very carefully the food he's gonna eat. He selects it, even.

Many people think his hands are sweaty and greasy; I thought of it too, but for casualty one day we both held hands and they were really soft! And they smelt like a lady's cosmetic, which is weird I guess. It wasn't actually mine the cosmetic, mind you, but still it's weird.

I'm sitting in front of him, and as he simply stares into the computer screen, I take that moment to see how gently he unwraps his candies and then puts them in his mouth with grace. I've never seen anyone put that much care into eating candy, is that normal?

No, silly Misa, you know that. Ryuzaki is not normal.

But that is why he's…interesting, I guess.

He turns, and directly looks at me. I feel strange: my chest turns in quickly, my spine goes still and my eyes pop out. Ryuzaki doesn't seem to pay attention to these curiosities. In one hand, he extends it with candy on top of it:

-Want some?- he never stops using that monotone voice, does he?

My head turns to the side, like a little child exploring a new possibility.

-Well, yes! Those sweets are so good!- I get up and grab a desk chair near to sit next to him.

-Why you've given them to me?

-You seemed hungry; by the way you sat without much care or personal attention. And Light doesn't want them…-

-You've always eaten all your food by yourself.- I grumped, slightly frowning.

-Yes, but not when someone in hunger is alongside me.- He picked a purple colored candy from the pile and placed it in his tongue. Then he swallowed.

-Go on, eat it. Now I'm regretting I gave you those.-

-Hmm, yes, they are good.- my mouth was full with these sweets, so maybe Ryuzaki couldn't hear me properly.

Yes, they were good. As I chewed them down and tasted them sweetly, I saw that Ryuzaki again went to viewing the computer screen as if nothing happened. I, bored, checked a bit. The screen was filled with names and pictures of varied men.

-What do you think?

He asked me, and I doubted a moment:

-About?

-The Kira case.

-Well you know about it.

-No, properly.

What is he trying to get at? He knows perfectly well my stance over the case: Kira is a savior, he aided me when no one else did, and I am forever grateful for him…Yet I don't want him to harm Ryuzaki or Light at all, they have helped me so much in these last months.

Wait, what am I saying? It's Ryuzaki's own fault if I'm here trapped upon this building and center of investigation as a loony captive. And worse, he thinks Light is Kira! No, my sweet Light could never be Kira; they are opposites of each other…Yet they complete my life.

Ryuzaki keeps staring at me, which confuses me…Until I remember that I haven't answered at all his question. Silly Misa, where is your head!?

I cough a bit and then reply softly:

-You know that I will forever be in debt with Kira; he gave me hope when all dear to me was brutally taken from my life…In a way, you could say he gave me a purpose again…But it is your duty to capture him, for he dangerous, and you are brave…So you have my admiration, and maybe my support…Just, before you kill him, let me thank him for killing my family's murderer, please?

Ryuzaki just scratched his chin, staring blankly at the screen. He seemed to doubt, until small "hum" came out of his lips:

-If we ever come to that conclusion, yes you may.- I sighed relieved, for a moment.-…Uhm, this may not be orthodox at all, and I might trespass Light's consent, but it's a desperate measure.- He turned at me, staring at me with those empty eyes:

-Would you like to go out with me?

-WHAAAT!?- my hands moved all over my face shooing him.- Are you insane, Ryuzaki!? Why would you want me to go out with you?

Ryuzaki was pretty calm, anyway. He kept stuffing his mouth with sweets as he proceeded:

-I know it sounds utterly unbelievable, and nothing would be forced upon you, but I really need to know mayor motives in the Kira case. And frankly, Misa, you may be the lost puzzle piece, as it's commonly said…I believe a normal chat between friends in a welcoming environment, such as a candy store or a café, would have more positive results than my men tying you down on a chair, and forcing you to speak against your will, am I right?

-But Light…

-We have spoken with Light and he has also agreed that it is a clever plan. Besides, in his words, he would be terribly glad if his closest friends bonded over in our mutual quest.

I blushed quickly. My dear Light agreed and doesn't mind? No, that seemed wrong. I need to think it over.

-I'll…decide, Ryuzaki.-

-Take your time. When you have come to a conclusion, simply call me by the phone. Not your cell phone, though. –

Normally, when people go out on dates they use cell phones so others do not interrupt their privacy. But this is Ryuzaki, nothing is "private" in his eyes. Who knows how will this date end? I leave, and a few minutes later I slop down in the couch of my room.

I sat down and thought it properly: going out with Ryuzaki or not? I felt warm and bit my lips at thinking the possibilities we would have…but then something came to my mind.

What would dear Light say? He might be worried that sweet Misamisa would go out with Ryuzaki right under his almighty, beautiful, perfectly shaped nose. His nose, which seemed made by the Gods…Wait, what was I thinking about first? Ah yes, Ryuzaki! Well, I would love the idea of going out…dates are usually fun, even if it's with an odd date like Ryuzaki.

Who knows, maybe he won't be as paranoid as he usually is; it'll be only a small interrogation, much like he said. And maybe we could feast on cakes and milkshakes and…No, Misa, he is not Light. Ryuzaki wouldn't enjoy it…But again neither did Light.

I can't count how much it took me to decide. Half an hour, three hours, two days? Until I finally raise myself from my bed or my couches and reach for the phone. I dial up the number of the first floor, central base where Ryuzaki spends most of his time.

An unexpected voice answers:

-Yes, miss Amane?- That's Watari's voice, only he has such a kind and patient voice in this building. I clear my throat a little:

-Hello, Watari, can you pass me to Ryuzaki, please? I need to speak with him.- I wait, until I hear Ryuzaki's bored voice among the speakers.

-Yes, Ryuzaki? I'd…I'd like to go out with you….Yes, just, let me choose where we can go, alright?


End file.
